In the prior art, the combination lock generally has two means, namely electronic combination lock and mechanical combination lock. As the electronic combination lock requires power supply and has the defect that passwords can be scanned and deciphered, the application of the electronic combination lock is greatly limited.
Along with social progress, the combination locks are more and more widely applied but the problem of the combination locks being deciphered is also more and more severe. As password keys of combination locks in the current market can only be used for setting non-repeated passwords, the password combinations of the combination locks are few, and hence the deciphering difficulty is low.
Therefore, an environment friendly metal mechanical password lock cylinder capable of setting repeatedly password keys is required to be provided to solve the above technical problems.